


New Baby

by Kittycat



Series: Phan Parents [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Parents, like theres not much, minor sex, phan parents, phil is bossy during sex, they cry a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are married and wanting to adopt. Their wish comes true with a call in the middle of a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Only posting on AO3 because it’s long and fics are not good on my blog theme so this was supposed to be a week with the new baby but ended up only being a day because it was only supposed to be 2000 words and I got carried away. Also this is not beta’d I just read over it so all grammar mistakes are mine sorry.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> A bit of backstory: Dan and Phil have been out for a while, they are starting their lives now. Dan and Phil now have a weekly show on BBC Radio instead of monthly and they’ve retired from YouTube to start a family. (Face it it’s bound to happen) (In my head they also saved a lot of the money from their book in their savings so they don’t struggle for money).  
> Also if I'm bored and want to write or it's requested I'll post more chapters of parent phan. You can also request stuff on my blog thatyoutube.tumblr.com  
> Also the adoption agency is made up. Also don't know much about adoption.

Phil age: 33

Dan age: 29

Year: 2020

**  
  
**

Dan and Phil were grocery shopping when they received the call. They’d been waiting for the call for eight months, they already had their house checked and background checked and all they needed was that phone call. The one that said “we have a baby ready to be taken home.” So when an unknown number came up on Phil’s phone he and Dan could only stare at it for a minute, not really knowing what to do.

“Do you think it’s them?” Phil asked. Dan pressed the call then the speaker button and held the phone between them. The cereal aisle isn’t really the place to have this conversation but they really had no choice. And they were stuck, unable to move because of how shocked and anxious they were.

“Hello, Phil Howell-Lester?”

“This is him.”

“This is St. Patricks Adoption center; we would like if you could come in for a meeting today. We would like for you to meet with your social worker and talk about the possibility of adopting a baby that has just come into our care. Sorry this is such short notice.”

Phil was dumbstruck so Dan had to speak, “Hi, this is Dan, his husband. We would be happy to come in, what time?”

Dan held Phil’s hand as the woman gave them all the instructions and documents they needed to bring in with them. As she talked Phil’s hand grew tighter around Dan’s and his smiled grew bigger.

“Well I look forward to seeing you today Dan and Phil.” They say their goodbyes and hang up. Dan and Phil stare at the phone for a moment then look at each other. All of a sudden their yelling and throwing their arms around each other.

“Phil, Phil, Phil we are getting a baby, holy shit.”

Phil nodded into Dan’s neck and squeezed him tighter. They were causing a commotion and people were staring but the men could care less. They finally got to start their family.

~~~

Dan and Phil checked out quickly and headed home. When they filed for adoption they decided to purchase a car, thinking that it would be good when they’re little family of two grew bigger. When they got home they dropped all the grocery’s off in kitchen, only bothering to unpack the cold food and headed for their bedroom to dress in nicer clothes. They had to run for it if they wanted to make it to the meeting on time.

The building is dark and drab and has no life to it even though it’s full of kids. When they go inside they are greeted at the front desk and immediately taken to a room down a hall where a woman behind a desk is waiting for them.

She stands up and shakes their hands, “You must be Dan and Phil. My name is Elizabeth Parker, I’ll be working with you through the adoption and later on down the road if you wish to adopt any more kids.”

“Thank you,” Dan said. He can’t keep the smile off his face; he hoped he didn’t look like a maniac.

She sat down and Dan and Phil followed. “I’m sorry this took so long. I’m going to be honest here we have to respect the wishes of the people who put who put their children up for adoption and many don’t want them to go with gay couples. But this girl asked for a gay couple to take her son and you were first on the list.”

Dan had heard horror stories from other couples about adoption agencies turning them down because they were gay. They went to a group every two week for gay couples who have adopted or are looking to adopt. An LGBT center down the street from their flat hosts it and it’s been a great place for them to get information. They were recommended this place because they don’t discriminate but if the mother's last wishes were for her child to not be adopted by a gay couple, even if that would mean the baby not being placed in a home, they have to respect that.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” She asks.

“One hundred percent,” Phil said as he took Dan’s hand. Dan squeezed it in reassurance, he could feel Phil shaking.

“Great, I have a couple of papers for you to sign then you get to meet him. I’ll be driving him to your house tomorrow so I can do one final house check. Here is a list of everything you will need in order for me to leave him with you.” She handed them a bunch of papers and two pens. They went through each paper, reading all the rules and fine print then signing and when they got to the list of supplies Dan slid it into a manila envelope he brought with that held all their important papers.

After everything was signed Elizabeth brought them to a room filled with cribs and nurses carrying babies around. She walked them over to a crib that held the smallest baby Dan has ever seen.

“Can we hold him?” Phil asked. Elizabeth nodded and Phil leaned into the crib and picked the baby up. Dan could tell how gentle Phil was being, trying to make sure the baby had proper support and knowing their fate was being held in the watchful eyes of Elizabeth. Dan took his phone out and took a couple of pictures, making a note to get them printed as soon as possible and in frames. Next it was Dan’s turn and he handed his phone to Phil as Phil handed him the baby.

Dan was completely entranced by the baby and didn’t realize he started crying until Phil wiped at his cheeks. He gave Phil a grateful smile and returned back to the baby in his arms. He was sleeping so Dan couldn’t see his eyes but he had the cutest little nose and feathery brown hair on top of his head.

“Does he have a name?” Dan asked Elizabeth.

She smiled and nodded, “his name is Theodore, middle name William.”

Theodore William Howell-Lester; Dan liked the sound of that and by the look in Phil’s eye he did too. Phil took a couple of pictures of Dan and Theodore then asked Elizabeth to take a picture of all three of them which she happily complied.

Dan and Phil left shortly after with tears in their eyes and clammy hands. They didn’t want to leave Theodore but knew they needed to prepare for him tomorrow. Dan pulled the list out of the folder and stress weighed down on his shoulders almost instantly.

“Holy shit Phil we may need to call for help.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“We need so much stuff there’s no way we could do this by ourselves.”

Before they pulled out of the parking lot they started calling people. They hit up every person they knew who lived in London and soon Chris, PJ and Louise and Darcy promised to be at the flat when Dan and Phil came home with all the furniture. They needed to clear out the office and and build all the furniture in a night.

They ran through the shopping center at top speed, buying all the furniture on the list and returning to the car with it before heading back in and getting blankets and clothes. They figure a few outfits will be fine for now and they can go back out when Theodore is with them and they have time to breathe. Next was Tesco’s for baby formula and nappies and soon they were on their way home.

Their friends were waiting in their flat when they got home and already had half the office cleared out by the time they pulled up.

“Do you have any pictures?” Louise asked almost immediately to seeing them. Dan nodded and pulled his phone out, everyone gathered around them and cooed at the pictures. He may have even heard PJ whisper that he wants one.

Their friends started unloading the car while Dan and Phil changed into sweats. They managed to move the rest of the office out in a half hour and start building the furniture. Phil took a picture on his phone of a tired but excited looking Dan building a crib and put it on Twitter. They still had a good amount of followers, even after quitting Youtube and hashtag PhanBaby trended in minutes.

“Why didn’t you guys set up a nursery when you registered for adoption?” Chris asked. He just finished building the high chair and pushed it into the kitchen.

“We didn’t want to jinx it, and we didn’t want to have to look into the room and be all sad about not having a baby to live in it,” Dan said. Chris nodded in understanding.

At about nine Louise ordered pizza for everyone and they took a minor break to eat and laugh at old memories but were soon back to work. At eleven, when all the furniture was built and all that was left was putting the bed sheets on and adding minor decorations Dan and Phil sent their friends home with lot’s of thank you’s and hugs. They promised to visit after the new dads had time to settle in.

When Phil returned to the new baby room after cleaning up the pizza boxes he found Dan with a warm blanket in his hand sitting in the white rocking chair.

“This is actually happening Phil.” Dan pushed the blanket into his nose and breathed in. Phil joined him, sitting on the floor and lying is arms and head on Dan’s knees.

“I’m really happy Dan.” Dan looked down at his husband and took his hand in his, running his fingers along the silver wedding band on his finger.

“I’m happy I get this with you Phil, that I get to raise a family with you.” Phil smiled and leaned up to kiss Dan. It was a difficult through their non stop smiles but Phil didn’t care.

“We should finish and go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.”

Dan nodded and stood up. He folded the blanket and laid it on the changing table. Phil helped him put the sheets on and handed Dan the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal they fell in love with at the store. Dan set the bear down in the corner of the crib then stepped back to take in all their work. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and set his head on his shoulder.

The room is a pastel green animal theme. They didn’t want to go with the stereotypical blue theme and when Phil saw the baby lion mobile they were sold.

“We are going to be dads,” Dan said and Phil squeezed him tighter.

“Our mums are going to kill us,” Phil said back.

“Shit, we forgot to call them.” Phil laughed and shook his head. In the haste to get everything complete they forgot to call their families with the good news.

“It’s probably better that way, what if we don’t get him tomorrow, it’s not certain until we sign the adoption papers.”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

Phil unwound himself from Dan and grabbed his husbands hand. He pulled him out of the room and into their room next door. The bassestnet they bought sits next to the bed, waiting for a baby to sleep in it. He’d be there for the first few months until he can sleep through the night a bit better.

Dan and Phil crawl into bed and automatically cuddle together, Dan with his head on Phil’s chest. They are exhausted but Phil had the feeling it was going to be hard to fall asleep with the excitement of what’s to come tomorrow.

“Should we nickname him?” Dan asked.

“What like Theo?”

Dan nodded, Phil liked the name so he agreed. Both he and Dan had shortened names so why not Theodore too.

~~~

Just as Phil predicted, they got no sleep. Dan tossed and turned all night which woke Phil up and at six they decided to just start their day. Elizabeth called to tell her she’s on her way with Theo at eight and Dan and Phil ran around the house making sure it was clean and his room was prepared. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and the men raced down the steps to answer it. Elizabeth stands in the doorway with a smile on her face and a car seat in her hand.

“Good morning boys, how are we today?”

“Good, great actually,” Dan said and Phil nodded in agreement and they let her in. She followed them up the stairs.

“There sure are a lot of steps in this house.”

“Will that be a problem?” Phil asked. He offered her a cup of tea but she declined.

“No, but when he starts to crawl I would suggest baby gates.”

Dan nodded, “of course, we will gate the house up!” Dan wanted to slap himself.

Elizabeth sat the seat on the floor with a sleeping baby in it and Dan did everything in his power not to hold him. She walked around the house with a clipboard in hand marking things on it. Every once in a while she would ask a question which Dan or Phil would answer eagerly.

“Alright, almost done. I just need to see his car seat and make sure it’s installed correctly then everything will be fine and you can sign the adoption papers.”

Dan ran to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys off the counter and led her to their car in the parking lot. Phil stayed in the living room and sat next to Theo who was still asleep. He pulled the blanket back and held his hand and marveled at how small it was.

“Are you ready to be a part of our family Theo?” Phil asked quietly.

A few minutes later Dan and Elizabeth returned and they all gathered around the dining room table. She pulled out a bunch of forms and two pens.

“Alright this is it. Ready boys?”

“More than you know.” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand as they took the pens in their hands and began signing the forms. Elizabeth waited patiently and soon they were finished. Dan felt as if his chest was closing in on itself as he passed the last of the forms over. It was less nerve wracking signing his and Phil’s marriage license.

“Okay guys, go get your son and I’ll take the baby carrier and get out of your hair. I’ll be back in two weeks to see how everything is going.”

Dan stood up and unbuckled Theo from his seat and held him in his arms. Phil showed Elizabeth out quickly and joined Dan in the living room who was now sat on the couch with tears running down his cheeks. Phil sat next to him and let Dan lean on his chest, he felt tears seep into his shirt.

Phil stroked his hand across the baby’s head and lied a kiss on top of Dan’s hair. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s body and they held their new son together. Neither of them spoke for a while and just sat enjoying the quiet moment they had together.

~~~

They decided to catch up on some much needed sleep now that they had Theo in their arms. Dan pushed the bassinet next to the bed and Phil put the baby in it. The two men changed into pajama pants and got into the bed, Dan behind Phil whose hand poked over the side of the bassinet to hold the babies hand.

“I love you Phil.”

“I love you too Dan.”

Phil pulled his hand back and held Dan’s. They fell asleep like that but it didn’t last long. About a half hour later Theo woke them up with shrill crying. Phil stood up immediately and took the baby into his arms.

“Is he wet?” Dan asked. Phil pulled the diaper back to check but it was dry. After shaking his head Dan stood to go make a bottle. When he returned Phil held his hand out but Dan wouldn’t hand him the bottle.

“I want to feed him.” Phil furrowed his eyebrow confused so Dan continued, “It’s the first time he’s fed since we got him, I want to feed him.”

“Me too.”

Dan sat down next to Phil and held the bottle to Theo’s lips, “Hold my hand Phil.” Phil nodded and held the bottle with Dan. Dan put his head on Phil’s shoulder and watched the baby suckle the bottle eagerly, until he drained it. Dan took the bottle to the kitchen and Phil stood up to go to the nursery.

“I figure we get him dressed and go out, maybe get him more clothes.” Phil says when Dan joins them. “I kind of want to show him off.”

Dan laughed, “I called my mum by the way, she will be here next week to meet Theo, wanted to give us sometime with him first.”

“Can you remind me to call mine tonight?”

Dan leaned in to kiss Phil, “of course.”

Dan pulled out a onesie and a pair of sweatpants to put Theo in and helped dress the baby, which seemed to be a lot more difficult than parenting books made it seem.

“He sure does frail a lot,” Dan said, trying for the third time to pull Theo’s arm through the arm hole. Phil agreed as he worked on putting socks on the baby. When they finished they began packing the nappy bag with blankets and soft toys and nappies. Phil has a feeling they

over packed. Ten minutes later they were dressed and in the car when Dan received a text message.

“Oh no,” said Dan.

“What?”

“Grimshaw just texted me “turn on the radio.” Dan flicked the radio on to hear a song ending and Nick’s voice coming on the air.

“So, Dan and Phil seemed to be preoccupied and didn’t bother to call anyone here to tell us the big news instead they posted a cryptic picture to Twitter.” Nick continued on and Dan shook his head. He dialed the radio station’s number.

“Oh hey, look who’s calling Mr. Daniel himself. Explain yourself Dan.”

“Hi to you too Nick.”

Nick scoffed, “Come on Dan we want the juicy details, what’s with the Twitter picture of the crib? Did you finally kidnap a child and force it to live with you.”

“Haha Nick very funny. No, we were finally able to adopt, we did not kidnap any children.”

“What’s this Phan’s spawn name than?”

Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist and dragged the phone over to his ear, “do not call my son a spawn.”

“Goodness you guys are sensitive today.”

“His name is Theodore.”

“Awe cute little Teddy. Are you going to bring him to meet his Uncle Nick?”

Dan cringed at the nick name, “don’t call him that, his nickname is Theo, and no I want to avoid all contact you will have with my son.”

“Aww that’s not very nice Dan.”

“When have I ever been nice?”

“You’re right let me talk to Phil.”

“He’s driving and I’m hanging up, goodbye Nick.”

“Bye Phan and Phan’s spawn.”

Dan shook his head as he hung up the phone. A few minutes later they pulled into the shopping centers parking lot and unloaded the stroller from the car. Thankfully the place didn’t seem to be too crowded, it being a Monday in the middle of the afternoon.

Dan began to push the stroller only to have Phil push one of his hands over, “hey I want to push.”

“How long are we going to argue over who does what?” Dan asked but scooted over anyways so Phil could help push. Theo looked around with big eyes, seeming to look at everything around him and Dan was thankful he got to experience Theo’s first time seeing the big world.

“We should probably hit the bathrooms first to change his diaper, he’s wet,” Phil said and Dan nodded in agreement. They headed to the bathroom closets to baby store and took Theo out of his stoller.

“Stay out here and watch the stroller?” Dan asked Phil as he took a nappies and wipes out of the baby bag. Phil agreed and watched Dan go into the bathroom.

“How old is he?” Phil looked over at the lady who spoke. She seemed to be waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom just like him.

“He’s two weeks.”

“That’s really sweet. Did you adopt?”

“Yes we did. We waited eight long months to finally be able to sign adoption papers.” Phil grinned and folded his arms across his chest. He loved talking about his son. Dan emerged from the bathroom with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked.

“There’s no changing tables in there.”

“Do you think there’s a table in the other bathroom?”

“Maybe, but it’s clear across the center.” Dan looked dejected and Phil did not like seeing his husband like that. He looked around, maybe looking for an answer to their problem when the woman spoke up.

“Come with me.” She grabbed Dan’s arm and he had no choice but to follow along as she tugged him into the woman’s bathroom.

“Excuse us lady’s, there’s no changing room in the mens restroom and this man needs to change his son.” Dan tried not to look anyone in the eye as she spoke and dragged him farther into the room. Dan whispered a thanks as he pulled the table down and changed Theo’s diaper. The woman stayed there and gave anyone who sent Dan a dirty look the same dirty look back.

Dan emerged from the bathroom with his head down and Theo balanced in his arms. He set Theo down in the stroller and buckled him in.

“I’m Casey,” the woman, Casey said, holding out her hand.

Phil shook it, “That was a nice thing of you to do.”

“It’s not the first time, my brothers gay and him and his partner have three kids. They have faced this so many times they’ve started to walk in the women's bathroom without my help. It’s horrible they don’t have changing table in the mens bathroom, whether for gay dads or single dads or whoever. It’s horrible.”

Phil shook his head in agreement and they bid her goodbye and took the short walk to the babies store.

Dan was being unusually quiet and didn’t even bother to argue with Phil over pushing the stroller.

“What’s on your mind Dan?” Phil asked. He looked over at his husband who looked deep in thought with his eyebrows crinkled and a frown forming.

“We’ve never been blatantly discriminated against like that, what are we supposed to do when we go out anywhere?”

“We will figure it out, maybe have a friend help or change him in the car.”

“We shouldn’t have to Phil. It’s 2020 why is this kind of stuff still happening. That lady was right it’s horrible.”

Phil pushed the stroller off to the side and took Dan into his arms. “Unfortunately there’s not much we can do about it. I say we can bring it up at the adoption group on Thursday and see how the other same sex couples deal.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and just sat it there for a moment, “you’re right. Sorry for ruining the day.”

“You didn’t ruin it. We are here together with our son and we can’t let something like that get us down. Let’s go into the store and pick out cute clothes for our baby. I think I see Winnie the Pooh pajamas in the window.”

~~~

They ended up with the Winnie the Pooh pajama’s along with many other tshirts and onesies and pants for Theo. They ended up with a few books to sit on his dresser too, which Dan and Phil planned to read one every night; even if Theo didn’t understand anything that happened yet.

When they got home Dan fed Theo while Phil sorted out the boy’s clothing. When he returned to the living room he found Dan asleep on the couch with a sleeping baby on his chest. He took a quick picture then proceeded to gently pick Theo up. He shook Dan awake with his other hand.

“Mmm what Phil.”

“Go to bed,” Phil said and shook his head at his tired husband stumble his way into their bedroom. Phil followed behind and set Theo into his bassinet.

“Phil?” Dan whispered.

“Yes Dan.”

“Take my pants off?”

Phil paused, look at his husband who lay on top of the covers with a arm thrown over his eyes to block the sunlight, “what?”

“I can’t sleep in my jeans.”

Phil shook his head and unbuttoned Dan’s pants, pulling one leg out at a time and taking the socks with it. He threw the jeans in the general direction of the hamper and leaned down to kiss Dan. Dan lifted his arm from his face and wrapped it around Phil’s neck bringing the older man closer and deeper into the kiss.

Phil pulled away, “Dan we can’t do this, Theo is right there.”

“I don’t want sex right now, well I do but not with my son in the room so just kiss me.” Phil complied and layed down on the bed, pulling Dan into a kiss. They kissed for a while, once in a while sweeping their tongues across the others lips but soon it grew tired and they separated with a small peck and fell asleep.

They managed to sleep for an hour before Phil’s phone started ringing. He collected it from the bedside table and ran to the door hoping to not wake Dan and Theo up. He looked at the caller ID when he made it to the kitchen and saw his mum’s picture.

“Hey mum,”

“Phillip Lester how dare you not tell me you adopted a kid and I have to hear it from Dan’s mum.”

Phil smacked his head at his own stupidity, “I’m sorry mum things have been crazy. We are on a roller coaster and every time we get a breather we sleep.”

“That’s what happens when you have a new baby. When you were born your dad and I got no sleep whats so ever.”

Phil smiled, “Dan’s mum is coming next Thursday do you want to come over too?”

“I would love to baby. I’ll see you then. Love you Phil, tell Dan I said hi.”

“I will. Love you too mum.”

Phil hung up the phone and stood up to go to the kitchen. Now that he’s up he might as well start dinner. Later he and Dan will have to get together and go over what they are doing for the radio show in  couple of days, and who would watch Theo during that time. Phil shook his head and pulled a pan out to set on the stove. Mexican sounded good tonight so he went about making it when he was joined by Dan carrying Theo.

“We should probably bathe him after dinner.” Dan sat down at the table and watched his husband cook. Theo make small cooing noises as Dan absently played with his hand.

“That’s a good idea.” Phil spooned the food onto separate plates and set one in front of Dan along with a cup of tea.

After dinner Phil undressed Theo as Dan drew a bath in the sink. Phil sat the baby into the baby bath tub and the new parents washed Theo together. Talking and smiling as they did so. Theo seemed like a quiet baby which Phil was happy for but knowing living in this house it wouldn’t last for very long.

After getting Theo redressed and changing into pajama’s themselves Dan and Phil decided to leave planning the radio show for another day and just chill out on the couch and watch a movie.

“What do you want to watch?” Phil asked, standing at the bookshelf where a row of DVD’s sit. Dan stood behind him looking through the movies at a distance while holding Theo.

“Put on a Disney movie, I don’t want Theo seeing anything bad.”

“Dan all the Disney movies kill someone!”

“I’ll cover his eyes.”

Phil shook his head but pulled Big Hero 6 out. It was one of their favorites, for no particular reason. After he put the movie in he leaned against the arm of the couch and pulled Dan in by the hips so he was lying against his chest, with Theo laying on Dan. Dan pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch so it was covering them and the baby laid his head on Dan’s chest and watched the two men.

“Hey buddy,” Dan said and leaned down to kiss the top of Theo’s head. Phil leaned his head against Dan’s and watched Theo smile.

“He’s perfect.”

~~~

The DVD’s title menu playing on repeat woke Phil up; he muted it and tightened his arms around Dan and Theo then turned his head to try to fall back to sleep. Dan groaned shortly after and poked Phil in the thigh.

“Phil get up I have to wee.” Phil shook his head and tightened his arms around Dan to keep him in place. Dan pulled Phil’s arms away with his one free hand and handed a sleeping Theo to Phil.

“Go put Theo to bed and bring the baby monitor in the bathroom and have a quick shower with me,” Dan whisper in Phil’s ear. Phil woke up immediately and headed to their bedroom to put Theo in his bassinet.

When Phil got to the bathroom Dan was already stripped down to his pants and adjusting the water temperature.

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave him by himself?” Phil asked. He set the monitor on the counter and pulled his shirt off.

“I asked Louise what she did when Darcy was born.” Dan slipped his pants down his legs and Phil was taken aback for a moment. They’ve only had Theo for a day and a half but him and Dan have been on a bit of a dry spell this past week with the pressure and stress of everyday life.

“You asked Louise about our sex life?”

“Who else am I supposed to talk to about us? You are my best friend Phil but sometimes I want to talk about you with someone else.” Dan leaned down and kissed Phil on the lips. He pushed Phil’s pants down his legs and smoothed his hands over Phil’s ass. “Now grab the lube and get in the shower before I change my mind.”

Phil nodded and opened the medicine cabinet, horny bossy Dan was Phil’s favorite Dan. Phil entered the shower and set the lube on the tray with shampoo and soap. He guided his hands over Dan’s chest and pushed his thumbs through Dan’s small happy tail.

“I feel like we are young again,” Phil said and looked up at Dan who was smirking down at him.

“It has been a while since we have had sex anywhere but our bed.”

“Why did we stop that?”

“Because we’re stupid.” Dan leaned down and captured Phil’s lips.

“We should try to be quick though, just in case.”

Dan nodded and grabbed the lube off the shelf and handed it to Phil. As Phil poured lube onto his fingers and Dan turned around and pushed his ass out towards his husband, letting the water run down his back. His hair was already curling and Phil wanted to run his fingers through it. Phil ran his hand down Dan’s back and down his ass, circling his hole with his fingers before pushing one in. Dan groaned as Phil immediately pulled out and pushed his finger in hard.

“Phil add the second one you know I can-” Dan groaned as Phil pushed his finger against Dan’s prostate.

“Dan?”

“Ye-yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Dan was about to speak but Phil pushed his second finger in next to his first and all that came out was a choked off moan. Phil stretched his husband out quickly and pulled his fingers out as Dan grew restless.

“Hurry up Phil.” Dan let his own fingers breach his hole trying to relieve some of the pressure Phil built up but Phil pulled his fingers out and smacked him on the ass.

“Did I say you could touch?"

Dan moaned at the dominant tone of Phil’s voice; he only ever got like this during sex and Dan lived for those moments. Phil lined his cock up to Dan’s hole and slowly pushed in. Dan tried to push his ass down to speed up the process but Phil would just pull back.

“Hold still Dan.”

Dan groaned in frustration but listed to Phil. Phil thrust in sharply, a whine leaving Dan’s mouth. Dan was so loud when they have sex, he can never seem to stop making noises. Phil began thrusting in at a brutal force, pushing Dan against the wall as he watched his cock disappear inside his husband. He ran his hand through Dan’s hair and pulled his head back to latch his lips onto Dan’s neck, knowing just how sensitive his neck was. They may have had a night back when Dan was eighteen and Phil wanted to see if he could make Dan come just from worshiping his neck, which he could.

“Phil, I’m so close please.”

Phil took Dan’s cock in his hand and in two pulls and a thumb across the slit Dan covered the wall in his come. Phil gripped Dan’s hips in his hands and moved with a brutal force until he came into a spent Dan, whining out Dan’s name and pressing a kiss to the mans neck.

“Love you Dan.”

“Fuck, I love you too Phil."

Dan and Phil rolled into bed shortly after their shower, wound tight together watching Theo’s chest as the baby breathed in and out in a peaceful sleep. Phil tightened his arm around Dan’s waist, he couldn’t have asked for a better life and he’s so happy he get’s to spend it with Dan.


End file.
